Dead and Gone
by fembuck
Summary: Needy comes to terms with the fact that her best friend is really dead and gone. Jennifer/Needy, femslash


**Title: **Dead and Gone

**Author:** Janine

**Fandom:** Jennifer's Body

**Pairing:** Jennifer/Needy

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them

---

Needy shivered as Jennifer pressed her body flush against blonde's, trapping Needy's smaller frame between the hard concrete wall behind her and the gentle weight of Jennifer's body.

It was late fall, nearly winter and it was cold out. They were both wearing large puffy, unflattering but delightfully warm jackets, and Needy knew that she couldn't really feel the heat of Jennifer's body through all of the material separating them. But, as Jennifer leaned forward, closing the distance between their faces until her blood red lips settled a scant distance away from the blonde's ear, Needy _felt_ as if she could feel Jennifer's warmth.

"Are you scared?" Jennifer breathed out softly, sending puffs of warm air swirling around Needy causing the blonde's eyes flutter closed and her body shiver.

"Yes," Needy responded truthfully, her voice cracking slightly as she squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to contain the tears that were threatening to rain down her cheeks. "Jenny," Needy whispered brokenly, "please don't."

Jennifer pulled back slightly so that she could see Needy's face, and she smiled widely.

"You always say that," Jennifer drawled, the pink tip of her tongue peeking out from between her lips to lick at them, "you never mean it," she continued a few seconds later, that wolfish, arrogant smile on her lips once more. "Remember the first time we kissed?"

Needy turned her head to the side to escape Jennifer's mocking face, but a tear still escaped her eyes. She remembered. She couldn't help but remember and she knew that Jennifer knew she did. After all, Jennifer had done everything in her power to make sure that she remembered that night.

---

The first time they kissed they were in Jennifer's bedroom.

Needy had been holding a very fancy, very skimpy pair of Jennifer's underwear in her hand, and Jennifer had been chasing her throughout the room trying to get it back. Needy had managed to elude the raven-haired girl for a while by rolling over the bed to escape her, but eventually Jennifer caught up with her and trapped her by the bedroom door, smugly reclaiming her skanky underpants.

Porn Star panties still in hand, Jennifer had then extended her arms and pressed her hands against the hard wood of the door on both sides of Needy's head, trapping the blonde between her arms and between her body and the door.

"Riffling through my underwear, huh? God, you're such a dirty bitch," Jennifer whispered, a mischievous curve coming to her lips as her eyes drilled into Needy's.

"Considering what I found in your underwear drawer, I don't think you're in any position to be calling someone else a dirty bitch," Needy had replied, surprised by how breathy her voice was as her chest rose and fell deeply, again and again as her cheeks coloured at the memory of what else she had found in Jennifer's drawer.

"Your indignance would be more convincing if you didn't look like you wanted to borrow it,"Jennifer replied smiling, knowing that Needy had seen what else was in her drawer, and that it was that, and not her thongs that were making Needy blush. "You'd have to practice before you could take the whole thing though. It's _really big_**,"**Jennifer had drawled, her eyes twinkling as they roamed over Needy's face, taking in expression which was a mixture of repugnance and intrigue.

"Stop being so gross," Needy responded, squirming a bit against the door as she tried very hard not to meet Jennifer's eyes, which were shimmering with delight in the face of her unease.

"It's not gross," Jennifer murmured softly. "Everyone does it. You do it. I know you do. It's perfectly natural."

"I don't do it with one of those," Needy said, blushing again as she remembered large, pink, translucent … toy she had seen in Jennifer's drawer. She shivered at just the thought of it. The thing had looked dangerous.

"Oh, you should," Jennifer told her confidentially. "It's ribbed for your pleasure," she continued smiling as Needy's blush deepened.

Jennifer's eyes took on a speculative look as she gazed at Needy, and the blonde felt herself shiver.

"Maybe that should be your punishment," Jennifer breathed out thoughtfully a moment later.

"Punishment?" Needy asked shakily. "For what?"

"Snooping," Jennifer whispered, "rifling through my underwear, touching my things, and trying to steal a pair my panties. That's so perverted. You're turning into such a little sexual deviant," Jennifer declared, laughing lightly as Needy glared at her.

"I am not," Needy muttered, not even knowing why she was humoring Jennifer by responding to the nonsense coming out of her mouth.

"Oh, that's right. You're a _good_ girl," Jennifer drawled, her tone inscrutable, as she stared at Needy, "All the more reason to teach you a lesson. It's for your own good, really. I mean, we wouldn't want you ending up huge _slut_ like me," Jennifer continued, her voice dropping and taking on a tone that Needy doubted someone like herself would ever be able to duplicate.

"I never said that, Jenny," Needy replied quickly, her eyes shooting up to meet Jennifer's as she spoke. "I _don't_ think that."

Jennifer studied her for a moment and then sighed. Her posture relaxed at the soft exhalation and her gaze softened as she stared into Needy's eyes.

"I know," she said softly, and there was something in her expression then that looked like gratitude.

"Okay, so I'm bad and need to be punished. What are you going to do?" Needy asked surprised once again by how soft and tremulous her voice was.

The air around her was suddenly stifling, and her head was spinning in an exhilarating and terrifying way, like it had the first time Jennifer had snuck into her room with some rum she'd pilfered from her parents and they'd drank half the bottle from Star Wars collectible cups.

"Are you scared?" Jennifer asked, her voice strong, and assured once more as she leaned forward, closing the distance between herself and Needy until her lips were practically grazing Needy's ear.

"Yes," Needy responded with a touch of surprise.

That wasn't what she had meant to say. She wasn't scared of Jennifer. Jennifer was her friend, and while she liked to mess around with her head and tease her sometimes, Needy knew that Jennifer would never really hurt her. Her punishment was probably going to be getting tickled, or if Jennifer was feeling particularly mean her punishment might have been something slightly more humiliating like being made to wrap her lips around that thing in Jennifer's drawer and suck on it while Jennifer looked on with a Cheshire grin.

She wasn't scared of Jennifer, but something was scaring her. Something did have her on edge. Maybe it was the conversation they were having, or having Jennifer pressed so closely against her for so long, but something had thrown Needy's equilibrium off. Jennifer was doing something to her, something that was making her feel hot, and dizzy, and tingly, and confused and Needy's brain wasn't working properly anymore. Her body was rebelling against her and that helplessness, that lack of control was scaring her.

"Don't," Needy panted, her chest rising and falling deeply, as she licked her lips. She had been unaware that she was going to speak until the word had escaped her lips, and her eyes widened and her breath came out shakily at the sound of her own voice.

"Well, that was utterly unconvincing," Jennifer declared, "You really are the worst liar," she continued, smiling at Needy with a gentleness that made the blonde's heart pound and her legs wobble.

Jennifer was inscrutable most of the time, and like most of the kids at school Needy sometimes had a hard time figuring out why Jennifer hung around someone like her. But, every once in a while, Jennifer would look at her softly, would touch her gently, or speak to her with an aching tenderness, and Needy knew that Jennifer hung around with her because Jennifer liked her.

As aloof, and manipulative, and self-centered as Jennifer could be at times, she genuinely liked Needy, possibly even needed her. And the fact that Jennifer Check, _Jennifer Check_, felt so much for plain old Needy Lesnicky never failed to give Needy a rush.

When Jennifer looked at her like that, or spoke to her tenderly or touched her with reverence, Needy wanted to press herself against the other girl and never let her go. She wanted to fall to her knees and worship before Jennifer, she wanted to curl up at her feet and have Jennifer pet her head. When Jennifer looked at Needy like that, Needy knew she would do just about anything Jennifer wanted her to, to keep that expression on Jennifer's face.

"I am scared," Needy insisted softly, meaning it with every fiber of her being. Something was happening between them, something she didn't understand and it frightened her.

"No," Jennifer said softly, gently, her tone making Needy shiver. "You're excited, and you don't know why. But I'll show you," Jennifer promised.

And then, before Needy could say another word Jennifer was swaying towards her once again and then Jennifer's lips were on hers.

A sigh escaped Needy's lips at the feel of Jennifer's, and the tension that had been suffusing her body drained from her as Jennifer's hands moved from the door to her hips. Needy made a soft sound in her throat, and clutched at her slim body in front of her, knowing that Jennifer was right and that this kiss was what she had been waiting for.

She and Jennifer kissed by the door for a long time, and then Jennifer pulled back from her and took her hand, steering them towards her bed, where they resumed kissing and began to run their hands over each others bodies.

Needy remembered her heart pounding, and the scorching warmth of Jennifer's hands. She remembered soft lips, and the tickle of Jennifer's breath against throat. She remembered Jennifer's shining blue eyes, and the teasing, affectionate way her lips curled up as she whispered nonsense things to Needy as they kissed. She remembered the sound of Jennifer's gentle laughter, and the way her stomach had clenched when Jennifer's fingers had begun to play with the button of her jeans.

She stopped Jennifer then, covering the dark haired girls hand with her own trembling one. She liked what they were doing, but she wasn't ready for anything more and she'd shakily told Jennifer that. Jennifer had stared at her silently for a moment after that, and Needy had begun to worry, but then Jennifer had just smiled at her fondly and wrapped her arms around Needy's waist, giving her a bear hug as she whispered, _'you really are adorable'_ into Needy's ear.

Jennifer released her after that and hopped of the bed, moving over to her computer which she fiddled with for a few moments until music began to blast from the speakers, and then she returned to the bed and to Needy. Very nonchalantly, as if it was something she always did, Jennifer opened her arms, inviting Needy to rest against her. Needy accepted the invitation, and once she was settled against Jennifer's side, the dark haired girl started going on and on about the band they were listening to, and Needy closed her eyes, smiling as she listened to the sound Jennifer's voice - which she enjoyed it far more than the music.

"You're the only one I can talk to like this," Jennifer said suddenly as her computer moved onto the next track and a new song started to play. "You're the only one who really knows me."

Needy lifted her head and looked down at Jennifer, uncertain how to respond.

"I know," she said finally, chewing on her bottom lip as she spoke.

Besides herself, Jennifer didn't really have friends. What Jennifer had were followers, many of whom didn't actually even like her though they fawned over her to her face. Jennifer was beyond pretty, she was the head cheerleader, she was rich, she was smart, and people gravitated towards her. Boys wanted her, and girls wanted to be her but had to settle for being around her. Despite the adorable heaped on her however, but nobody really knew her, nobody besides Needy that was.

Jennifer had people she spent time with, people she went out and got drunk with, and smoked up with, and did other things with. But Needy was the only person she would sit around with for hours. Needy was the only person whose hair she ran her fingers through gently because she enjoyed the feel of it. Needy was the only person she invited to sleep over. Needy was the only person Jennifer ever went out of her to defend. Needy was different and Jennifer was different with her.

"Me too," Needy continued softly a moment later, knowing she needed to say more. Jennifer's comment was a small one, but it was significant and Needy knew it. Jennifer's didn't often open up like this, and she didn't want to ruin the moment. "It's like with me, you're the only one … I mean, you and me … when we're together it's … when it's us, just the two of us it's … special, right?"

"Yeah," Jennifer agreed quietly, unfazed by Needy's rambling as she looked at the blonde with that that soft, gentle expression in her eyes once again, "me and you. It's special."

Needy smiled at that, and after a split second of hesitation she leaned down and placed a sweet, chaste kiss against Jennifer's lips.

When she pulled back, Jennifer's eyes were still closed, and Needy's heart swelled with affection at the sweet expression on her face.

She hadn't seen Jennifer look so peaceful since she'd hit puberty.

"The next song's really good," Jennifer breathed out softly as her eyes fluttered open.

She didn't look at Needy directly as she spoke, and her cheeks were tinged with pink.

Needy had to struggle not to gape at her in disbelief. She couldn't ever recall seeing Jennifer blush. Even when she was talking about boys she liked, or telling Needy about the things she had done with those boys she liked, she never blushed. And yet, then and there, Jennifer was blushing … because she had given her a kiss.

Needy smiled and then ducked her head down before shimmying against Jennifer so that she could get back into the position she had been resting in before.

"Cool," Needy responded, unable to stop smiling as she rested her head on Jennifer's shoulder. "I really like this band," she went on, even though she didn't really remember what any of the songs they'd been listening to sounded like. "I'm really glad you put it on," she whispered, mentally promising herself that she'd buy the bands CD if it had more than twelve tracks on it so that could stay snuggled up in Jennifer's arms for quite a while longer.

---

"Are you going to kiss me?" Needy asked, shivering, as she left the warmth of her memories to face the cold November air and the smiling thing that wore the face of her best friend.

"Would you like that?" the Jennifer-thing asked softly, it's pale skin and dark hair making the yellow of it's eyes stand out starkly.

Jennifer's eyes were a rich, deep blue, like the waters of the Mediterranean Sea. Jennifer's eyes shone with passion. Her eyes were sometimes playful and teasing, sometimes tortured and frustrated, and sometimes mischievous and vindictive. But, even at her most inscrutable Jennifer's eyes were full of emotion. Needy was just sometimes unable to interpret what those emotions were.

The eyes she was looking into then weren't Jennifer's eyes. The golden eyes shimmering in the moonlight were full of feeling, but what was going on behind them was nothing like what Needy had seen from Jennifer in the past.

The eyes looking at her now were hungry. They were ravenous, cold, calculating, and alien. The voice mimicked the soft tones Jennifer used to use with her that left her panting and aching, but there was no real affection behind the words. There was no tenderness in those eyes now, or aching gentleness in her touch.

Jennifer was gone. Jennifer was gone and had been gone for weeks. All that was left was her body.

"Yes," Needy whispered, forcing a note of breathlessness into her voice as she focused her attention on the Jennifer-things face. "Please," she continued, deliberately licking her lips as she stared into the copper eyes of the thing that had taken her best friend from her.

"Good," the Jennifer-thing whispered as it swayed forward, its lips pulling back as it smiled to reveal a row of teeth that were far pointer and far sharper than they had been moments before.

Needy rested one of her hands on the slim waist in front of her, and sunk the other deep into her jacket pocket, wrapping slightly shaking fingers around the base of the taser she had hidden in it before leaving home. Unlike Jennifer, Needy had been a Girl Scout as a child and she knew the importance of always being prepared.

"I'm so glad we're friends again," the Jennifer-thing continued, brushing its lips gently against Needy's.

The lips were cold, and its voice shook with a breathless, impatient excitement, and Needy knew that it thought it had her right where it wanted it.

There had been no defensive wounds on any of the body's of the boys the Jennifer-thing had killed. The fact that none of them struggled had been baffling the police, but Needy understood. There wasn't a heterosexual boy at school that could have or would have wanted to resist Jennifer Check. They didn't struggle because she seduced them, she lured them in with soft touches, whispered promises and hints of pale flesh, and then when their blood was draining from their brain and heading towards the south pole, when they were at their most defenseless, their hearts pounding with thoughts of seeing and touching Jennifer's body, the thing struck and tore them apart.

"Me too," Needy whispered, blinking against the sting of the tears forming in her eyes.

Cold lips pressed against Needy's lips again, and the tears she had been trying to contain slipped from her eyes as she took her hand out of her pocket and pressed the taser against the neck of Jennifer's body.

The thing jerked up and reared back, but Needy moved with it, following the thing as she kept the taser pressed against its neck, pumping a continuous streak of electricity into it until finally Jennifer's body collapsed in a heap on the ground.

Needy took a step away from the body and then turned, looking around from something hard and heavy. A few moments later, the blonde's eyes stopped on a long, solid looking steel pipe. She stared at it for a moment, blinking against the tears still falling from her eyes, and then she walked the short distance over to it and bent down to pick it up.

Jennifer was gone. Jennifer was gone and had been gone for weeks. All that was left was her body.

And soon that would be gone too.

**The End**


End file.
